extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daleks vs Aians: Extinction
This page is purely hypothetical. It tells the story of what might happen if the Daleks and the Aians contacted each other, and waged war. The forces used will be the 'Bad Wolf' episode's Dalek Empire and the current combined Aian fleet. In 'Bad Wolf' there were 200 saucers and half a million individual Daleks. The Aian fleet has 2000 Battleships, 4000 Frigates and 1000 cruisers. There is a total of one million Aians on board. The battle will be fought over the planet C-24, or Vitosphere. Data Sources For the capabilities of each side, these pages can be used, and anything they directly link to- *http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Aian *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dalek *http://sosf.wikia.com/wiki/Daleks Keep in mind the forces being used. Battle Guidelines Equal intel: both sides have as much intel data as their enemies' natural foes would have. For example, a Dalek starship would not be surprised by an Aian space jump. Neither side can use lost technology ie no reality bombs, etc. Neither side can use the other side's technology. They may know about it, but they don't possess it. Both sides' technology works. Both teams have resources which are appropriate to the battle and their capabilities. The teams don't get to use any special characters with special powers. Quotes "Aians shall be EXTERMINATED!"--Unnamed Dalek Representative "I don't know who or what these jokers are, but they better think twice if they think they're gonna exterminate us."--Aian High Commander "The Battle of Vitosphere was one of the largest battles in the history of the universe..."--The Doctor, thousands of years later. More to be added Chapter 1 ---- Vael watched with pleasure as the surface of Vitosphere slowly became visible. It could be hard to find a nice planet, especially when most of them were swarming with Xenomorphs or Goa'uld. Not that they were any threat, of course. They were simply annoying. However, it seemed to him that another ship was also in orbit around the world; clearly they had not heard their beacon warning all other spacecraft to stay out of their way. "Attention unidentified ship", he said over the intercom, "You are in direct violation of Order 230932980, which clearly states that..." "Leave us", said a mechanical, raspy voice. "Did you just dare to tell the Aian Fleet to leave? We shall not leave." "Then you will be exterminated." "We most certainly will not." ---- Dalek 28238 quickly rolled itself to the Emperor's chamber. "My Emperor", it said, "An Aian ship has entered Skaro II's orbit, and demands that we leave." "I know of the Aians. They have an empire in space, almost as large as ours during the Time War. Exterminate them, so that they may know the might of the Daleks." At once, thousands of Daleks began to repeat the order. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAATE!! ---- Chapter 2 Vael sat stunned for a moment. Then, everything shot into life. "To arms! Concentrate the fleet around my position. Send a squadron- two squadrons round the back of the planet! I want recon probes launched now. Power up all weapons!" The ships became a bustle of activity, and the stream cannons lit up at the fore. Broadside mass drivers were loaded and set. "Send a force planetside. Accompany with jets and dreadnoughts." ---- "I am the god of all daleks! With me, there can be no failure. Let me address this pitiful rabble." The screen was projected before his case. "I see you've brought the crockery." Vael was first to speak. "You may joke now, but your insults are as small as your legacy will be after we crush you beneath the might of the Daleks. You face a GOD!" "Yeah? Well then, i look forward to killing my first god." He disconnected. "They dare blaspheme against us!" The daleks were moving to the bulkheads. "Fly forth, Daleks! Destroy them!" Chapter 3 "Don't worry men," said Vael. "They can't get in. It's just a simple matter of picking them off one by one before they get close to the ship." An alarm bell started sounding; red lights flashed in all directions. "Well that doesn't seem good", said Vael, "What happened?" "The Daleks breached the outer hull, captain." "Oh. That's not good. All men, into position! We have hostiles on board, so let's get 'em off!" ---- "Purify their ship with fire. Burn them all in the eternal wrath of the Daleks. Exterminate!" ---- Vael stood facing the door, a small pistol loaded and ready to fire. He expected dozens of Daleks to come in at any moment. And so they did. "Surrender now!" said a black one, apparently their lieutenant. "Or you shall be exterminated." Vael pointed the gun straight at the Daleks eyestalk. "No, you surrender." At that moment bullets and energy beams filled the room. Chapter 4 The Aians outnumbered the Daleks, and their railguns were taking a heavy toll. Vael trunk-smiled as they cleared the room. Railgun shots had depressurised the other cabins, so this was the only habitable room left. Outside, the streamers of Dalek units were falling apart as streams shot through them. ---- "This battle will be won in space." The Dalek Emperor continued his insane monologue. "Fire missiles!" Hooked torpedoes shot from the Dalek saucers, and dug deep into the Aian first wave. A series of silent explosions lit up the night space, and mass drivers returned fire. ---- As the sky above them burst with explosions, the Aian ground teams moved forward through the rocky plains. Dreadnoughts, 8m tall robotic constructs, walked amongst them, and aircraft circled overhead. "Contact!" Yelled a scout, who then fell dead under the shots of a dozen Daleks. "EXTERMINATE!" Railshots and death rays trailed multi-coloured light through the air. For every Aian lost, a Dalek was destroyed. "We got a stalemate! Immediate air support!" Chapter 5 "Surrender," said the Emperor over the intercom to Vael, "We have the advantage in space." "You do not." "Yes, we do. I am a God. I am omnipotent. We have conquered the planet Vitosphere", the Emperor lied madly. Vael turned off the intercom. "All right men," he said, "There's only one way we're going to win this now. We have to board their ship, and kill the Emperor." "But how?", asked a soldier. Vael gestured towards an escape pod entrance to their left. "We can fire that into the Dalek ship, and gain entrance that way. After that, we can just fight our way to the Emperor." And so they all walked calmly into the escape pod, and fired. ---- "Emperor!", said a guard Dalek. "What is it, my child?" "The Aians have breached the hull" "The demons are climbing the walls of Heaven!", said the Emperor, ranting wildly. "We shall exterminate them all! Send a legion into that area, and force the Aian devils out of our Paradise! All shall fall before the Dalek might! EXTERMINATE!" Chapter 6 Only the sound of Aian breath, light and gentle, filled the room they entered. They raked the shadows with their laser sights, railguns at the ready. "Cut off the head and the body will die. Cut off the head and the body will die..." Vael motioned for the Aians to follow him. They crept through the dark, empty corridors. "Light ahead!" Vael stepped into this new room, and a hundred Dalek gunsticks pointed at his chest. He trunk-grimaced. "We could have shot down your feeble pod, heretic. But i have been merciful enough to give you a choice." The other daleks clustered round the Aians. "WORSHIP HIM! WORSHIP HIM!" The Emperor stared at Vael with his wide, empty eye. "You die by Dalek might, or you lead us into this new universe. Of course, your friends would have to die." A smile appeared on Vael's face. "Hmmmm. It seems you haven't done your research." His railgun shot into his hand, and that moment the Emperor's case cracked under its shot. Chapter 7 After taking his shot, Vael ran from the room as fast as he could, and his men followed. The Daleks were panicking, taking random shots in their direction, shrieking "Exterminate!" Several Aians stayed behind, trying to hold the Daleks off for as long as they could. They didn't last long. Vael and the others ran towards nowhere in particular, as fast as they could. All they had in mind was gettin g as far away from the Daleks as they could. Vael had neglected to think this part through completly, it seemed. ---- As the Daleks panicked, they were stopped by the familar voice of the Emperor. "Do not fear", The Emperor told them, from inside a still-intact dome. It had a crack in it, but it hadn't broken completly. "Dost thou truly believe I can be slain? This dome is made of Dalekanium crystal. A simple railgun cannot harm me. I am immortal. No Aian can be my equal. But for this atrocity, all Aians must die. We shall destroy their homeworld. We shall kill every man, woman and child we find on their world. From the eldest official, to the youngest babe. They shall be exterminated, for they have dared to fight the Daleks. No one has ever defeated the Daleks, for they are invincible! They are..." As the Emperor continued his mad speech, the Daleks closed in on Vael and his men. Chapter 8 "Okay. Plan B." Vael grinned at the Daleks around them. "Maybe if you had better scanners, you could have predicted this." The ship was rent from end to end as a lightflame bomb, stowed in the pod, exploded in a blast that filled the planet's sky. Vael Marass d'Hastea was dead. But the battle continued. The fleets, now much depleted, continued there fire. A few dozen Aian battleships faced thirty saucers. "We can't win this here! Dive, fight them on the ground!" The hidden squadron remained hidden, far behind the planet. Chapter 9 Tairn Goraneth syr'Bholin crawled out of the ruined hull of his fighter, and looked around himself. He was in a large plain, surrounded by other crashed vessels and bison-like animals. He could see why both sides wanted this world: it was lush and green. Suddenly, two other ships landed nearby, with a blasting sound like a million gunshots. The closer one was Aian; survivors started stumbling out, groaning. The other was Dalek; there were survivors in it too. "Come on guys, RUN!" He yelled. They followed. They were in no condition to fight just yet; they needed to repair their weapons and reload. And so they ran through an alien forest, with Daleks close behind. Chapter 10 The Daleks behind them were flying and yelling, too fast for the running Aians. But at that moment, a Dreadnought crashed through the trees. With a deafening rattle, its rapid-fire railguns blasted through the daleks. It hissed as it spoke. "RE PORT ING TO MAS TERS." "Follow us! I've detected a working Aian ship, just a klick away!" Chapter 11 The Aians ran forward eagerly, heading towards their ship. "Come on, amost there", they yelled. They found the ship; Daleks had secured a perimeter around the ship, and were trying to make it work. The Dreadnought ran forward, killing as many Daleks as it could. However, a Dalek fighter ship flew overhead, and destroyed it with a missle. The Daleks surrounded the Aians from both sides, and yelled, "The demons! EXTERMINATE!" The sound of Dalek gunsticks firing filled the air. Chapter 12 The hidden squadron's commander was sad at the loss of all those lives. "Yes, all Daleks are now groundside." "Alright. They think we're all dead. Commence orbital bombardment." Hundreds of miles below, the Daleks were crushed under immense driver shots and blasted apart by the shockwaves. They rushed to their ships, but it was too late. Anti-matter warheads destroyed everything not behind a shield. The sole remaining Dalek saucer rose into the air. Straight for space, and straight for the Aians. Chapter 13 Sensing danger the Aian commander made his way to a plasma turret and fired piercing the saucers hull and sending crashing down after that an explosion could be heard. What was left of the Aians rejoiced. Chapter 14 Category:Altbeidon Multiverse Category:Multiverses-Doctor Who Crossovers